


Eudora Patch

by kitty_pryde_bi_pride



Series: Umbrella Academy Vignettes [9]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_pryde_bi_pride/pseuds/kitty_pryde_bi_pride
Summary: Eudora Patch places her faith in justice and the system.
Series: Umbrella Academy Vignettes [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876861
Kudos: 12





	Eudora Patch

Eudora Patch places her faith in justice and the system.

She grows up in a place that’s not especially bad but not quite good, and she realizes she’s going nowhere fast in this cold home where she’s just a little too alone all the time.

She’s searching for a way out and is told her best chance to get away from her parents is to join the police academy. There was a universe where she would’ve made it to college; her teachers all told her she had the potential to make something of herself. But this world wasn’t always fair, and Eudora has learned early on that opportunities didn’t stick around forever. She makes her choice and doesn’t look back.

So she joins up and if she’s going to do this, she’s going to do it right.

Eudora has always been brilliant, and she throws herself into the handbook and trainings the same way she once did history and language classes. The only thing holding her back seems to be her own uncertainties of her path: her childhood showed her first-hand how many things can fall through the cracks; how many kids can go ignored.

It weighs on her.

It’s a few weeks into the academy when she meets someone who she thinks is just as passionate about righting wrongs as she is. His name is Diego and they’re both stunningly optimistic about the good they can do and it gives Eudora the boost she needs to make it through the end of her classes.

She swears her oath and collects her badge and makes herself a promise: she’s going to be one of the good ones.

She goes to greet him on the other side and is shocked to see him waiting for her in civvies, lip cut and eye swollen, box of belongings in hand. It’s shocking and she rushes towards him, checking if he’s alright and if there’s anything she can do, but the damage is done. He’s out of the academy and she’s alone once more.

He cries on her – a surprisingly show of vulnerability from her normally stoic and abrasive boyfriend – and he tells her about how his dad will think he’s a failure; how afraid he is. She doesn’t know what to say and moves on without mentioning it.

Police work without him is harder than she thought and she’s quickly growing disillusioned. 

Her days start to blend together: she gets up, drinks whatever coffee her boyfriend has picked up for her that morning on the way to work, then spends the day sitting through meetings and watching people be booked for meaningless crimes. Each night her Diego waits for her with a fresh plate of food and a joking story about a fruitless job hunt.

None of this feels like justice, and something in her itches to do something that matters.

That’s when she finds out about her boyfriend’s midnight vigilante escapades: something that goes against everything they had trained for, everything that her job demands. He puts her in a position where she has to decide between protecting him or her job. 

She doesn’t know why he’s surprised by her choice. 

She watches him get booked and her boss applauds her for bringing him in – apparently, he’d been operating since he’d been kicked out and had been unidentifiable until her – and he gives her a real case file to work on.

She looks at Diego for a moment, heavy bars between them, and thinks about all the times they’d raged against the system in secret- how much they’d wanted to make changes. She thinks about the people she knows he’s saved since he started, of how little she’s done since getting her badge.

Eudora grips her case file tighter and turns her back, heading to her desk, opening it up and grabbing a pen. Opportunities like this don’t last forever. She’s made her choice one last time. He screams her name and she puts headphones on.

Justice waits for no one, and the system is inescapable.

**Author's Note:**

> only one left after this one! any guesses as to who?
> 
> as always feel free to leave kudos/comments if you enjoy, it really makes my day!


End file.
